


Her teeth

by dahoneybooboo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, kind of, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahoneybooboo/pseuds/dahoneybooboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are lying if you don't think Kaneki wholeheartedly loves Rize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her teeth

He was wondering why he felt like this. Then he remembered.  
After all, Rize is inside of him.

Her intestines twisting together with his own, writhing like a centipede with its mouth biting into the soft film of his stomach, making a continuous digestive tract. The things (ghouls, Hide) he eats he feeds to her. He hears her hauntingly laughter inside his head and it is soothingly painful, painfully soothing. She talks to him endlessly, so much he isn't sure which voice belonged to who. His heart beat rings with the sound of her nails scratching against the inside of his ribcage. Caged. No. She is not caged. She is the one who can tear him apart anytime she pleases; he is the one left gaping open.

(Kaneki Kaneki you were so naive. Isn't it surprising how there's always more to lose? You mourned more over my death than anything else. My name has become sacred to you. Every time that Tsukiyama called me a pig it was pure anger that you felt. Kaneki Kaneki Kaneki)

He got the black insect tattooed on his back, its legs parallel to his ribs, its body headless as it extends upwards to his neck. A true metamorphosis of man and insect. The worst combination of both.

(I love you centipede-ghoul I love you love love I am you I am centipede I am I am)

His kagune has become entirely centipede-like. No longer does he bother to imitate the kagune of others. His own sprouts out from his back. He is her puppet. The legs of the centipede grow longer, digs into his skin deeper.

Eventually even Shuu regards him with alienation and fear. His initial appetite dwindled more and more as Kaneki becomes less of Kaneki and more of Rize. Rize in love. Rize in despair. Rize finding her perfect meal, the Kaneki that was willing to eat (every ghoul, all ghouls) to feed her, to satisfy her insatiable binging. Every day the centipede grows larger and fiercer under his skin, bursting out of the fragile corners of his limbs. The centipede is their lovechild, of his flesh and her teeth.

 

(You never thought you would come this far. You feared dying alone. I won't let you die alone, Kaneki-kun)

 

 

Outside his body, he sees her everywhere. She lingers in the air, her pale fingerprints around his neck.

 

Eventually, his other eye turns red.

Oh the things he would do to see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I love Rize with all my heart. You should love her too.


End file.
